The Final Tribute
by tartan-angel
Summary: The wizarding world gathers to remember those they lost during Voldemort's reign. Another one of those stories that nagged me until I wrote it! Enjoy.


**The Final Tribute**

Harry Potter sat down, for what he presumed to be the last time, in the very front row of seats that had been arranged in the Great Hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Today was the tribute to all of the people who died in the reign of Voldemort.

Professor McGonagall, now Headmistress of Hogwarts, had organised it all and was currently greeting the witches and wizards flooding into the Great Hall. After half an hour, all of the guests were seated and Harry was joined by his old friends Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley.

When all finally fell silent, Professor McGonagall stepped up onto a stage at the front of the hall. She pointed her wand at her throat and her voice was suddenly magnified.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we are here today to commemorate all those who gave their lives during Lord Voldemort's uprisings," few people flinched at the name nowadays, "They showed incredible courage for their cause and I hope that every one of us can learn something from their example.

"Albus once told me, not that I ever put much stock into myself, that giving up does not always mean weakness. Sometimes it means that you are strong enough to let go.

"So I found myself wondering, what is strength? Strength does not come from a strong body or mind. Strength is acknowledging your weaknesses and mistakes then accepting them and learning from them. For it is the small mistakes that we forget and repeat over and over again that truly are our weaknesses. But without them, we are not ourselves. Without them, we are not human.

"It is not our strengths that define us, it is our weaknesses or, rather, how we deal with them. It takes courage to admit to your mistakes, to admit that you were wrong.

"However, courage does not lie in standing up to your enemies, courage lies in standing up to yourself. It is doing what is right when all those around you are falling deeper into the depths of that which is wrong. The people whom we remember today all showed immense courage, as did many of you gathered here today.

"Err… if I could have a bit of silence while – while I read the names?" Silent tears were now flowing down her cheeks and those of almost ever member of the massive audience. There were so many familiar faces; The Weasleys, the Hogwarts staff (now including Neville Longbottom, Herbology Professor), Teddy Tonks, even Draco Malfoy. All together for a common reason: remembrance.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat and unrolled a long scroll.

"Now, I must warn you that there are Death Eaters on this list, but I implore you, please do not show them any disrespect. They died for what they believed, or were led to believe, was right, just like everybody else on this list. They were led away from the light but we must also remember their sacrifices. Here goes:

Bertha Jorkins

Lily Potter

James Potter

Remus Lupin

Nymphadora Tonks

Sirius Black

Fred Weasley

Colin Creevey

Severus Snape

Cedric Diggory" The list went on and on with so many familiar names. Each new name greeted another fresh wave of sobs from someone in the vast audience, the most pronounced of which was for Fred Weasley, as the whole Weasley family remembered that they would never truly be whole again.

And then, the final four names:

"Bellatrix Lestrange

Alastor Moody

Albus Dumbledore

Tom Riddle Jr."

There was a long pause before Professor McGonagall found herself able to continue speaking.

"I would also like to pay my respects to two very dear friends of mine; Alastor Moody, more affectionately known as 'Mad-Eye', and Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore. Two of the greatest men I ever knew.

I think all that we can do now is to cherish our memories of those we lost and to remember their sacrifices. They gave their lives to ensure that we could live on in a better world. But know this, as long as we who remain stay loyal to them, and honour their memory, they will never have truly left us. May the wizarding world forever remember their names. Thank you."

The Great Hall was suddenly united in one huge standing ovation for the witch before them, who had voiced all of their thoughts in one go, and for those who they had lost but could never forget.

Harry Potter made a vow that day, a vow to never forget and to never allow anyone else to.

Twelve years later, Harry left his job as Head of the Auror Department and came to teach at Hogwarts. He would pass on the story of those whom all of those people had gathered to celebrate the lives of to the next generation. He would keep his vow. None would ever forget.

_A/N: Disclaimers for all my stories can be found on my profile. Reviews are very much appreciated. Thank you. =D._


End file.
